


Without You

by Unoriginal_Fangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Death, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, I hate myself, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, i love them i really do, im so sorry, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal_Fangirl/pseuds/Unoriginal_Fangirl
Summary: AU where Venom is in Infinity War & Thanos snaps his ugly fingers & I'm dead inside





	Without You

The world was going to shit.

  
Eddie didn't have to go outside to find out, the alien ship in New York was all over the news. He wasn't worried. The world had nearly ended multiple times in the past decade. This was no different. The Avengers would come and save everyone again, he was certain.

  
**“Eddie, we have to buy more chocolate,”** Venom stated. Eddie chuckled and patted his other's head.

  
“Of course, Love,” he replied. He stood up and grabbed his shoes and jacket, the symbiote curling around his neck like a black scarf.

  
Eddie softly kissed them, and then they were on their way to buy chocolate. It was so nice and comfy, really.

  
**“You're worried,”** they told him softly.

  
Eddie winced. “A little. It happens so often, though. It'll be fine, I'm sure,” he murmured. He curled his fingers around his ‘scarf’ and sighed. “The end of the world, part twenty,” he added, earning a warm wave of amusement from his other.

  
On their way back, Eddie felt dizzy. He looked around them, saw people disappearing, turning into dust. “Vee?” he whispered.

  
**“Eddie, we're not dying. We won't. We’ll live. We always do,”** the symbiote stressed, but he could feel their fear.

  
“I'm sorry, Love.”

  
Venom lifted their head, looking Eddie in the eyes. ****“We're not dying, Eddie,”**** they stated, pleadingly. Their tendrils crawled down his body, circling his chest and desperately holding him.

  
“Ssh,” Eddie hushed, a soft smile on his lips, even though he was crying. He couldn't feel his hand anymore. “I love you, Vee.” He kissed the top of their head, closed his eyes. “So much,” he whispered.

  
**“I love you too, Eddie, don't leave,”** Venom whispered, holding him tightly.

  
“I’m sor-”

  
Venom fell to the ground. ****“Eddie?”**** they whispered. ****“Eddie, where are you? We wouldn’t die, remember? I told you, we wouldn't die!****

**************************“Eddie…”** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **


End file.
